


From the mouths of babes

by ladylace616



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Love and relationships, daughter - Freeform, hanging with moms boyfriend, mother daughter relationship, relationships, single mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylace616/pseuds/ladylace616
Summary: I love JonahxAmy pairing, but how do you think Emma feels about it? This is written post season 2. A short but sweet interaction that might actually take place between Jonah and Amy's daughter, Emma. Please comment! First Superstore fic.





	From the mouths of babes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The characters belong to Justin Spitzer. I am just borrowing them. I love the characters of this show, none more so than AmyxJonah. They are perfect together, but does everybody think so? I wanted to explore a dynamic that *might* inevitably develop. The one episode they had together was priceless, I would expect more from the two. Without further ado, enjoy!

It was bright outside in the parking lot.

The sun beat down on his parked car, and Jonah chewed his thumb nail uneasily. Distress showed plainly on his face, his brows furrowed as he scanned the parking lot. He was at the junior high school, looking for signs of the girl he was supposed to pick up.

Amy and he were dating. One of his responsibilities in their new life together was picking up her daughter from soccer practice after school. He was sweating bullets in the parked car, anxious. He always talked too much and he knew Emma thought he was an idiot. He just hoped she didn’t hold it against him too much.

She might even hate him. That was a distinct possibly, and he couldn’t blame her for it. How was he to know he would sweep into her life like a tornado and rearrange everything? All he knew he was in love, and the woman he loved had a child and they were a package deal.

Except she wasn’t just a child, Emma was a young lady. Her opinion mattered more to him than he would have thought. If she was of Amy, he was sure to win her over someday, somehow… right?

He spotted her coming from the front doors of the school. Her long dark hair was pulled into a high pony tail at the top of her head and she was still wearing her black and green soccer uniform. She carried her practice bag on her shoulder and was chatting with a few other girls. She waved to them as she made her way towards Jonah’s car.

She tossed her bag in before her, and settled in in the back seat of the car. She never said why she didn’t sit in the front, and Jonah went along with things. “How was practice?” he asked brightly, his voice too high pitched. It belied his nervousness, and in the rear view mirror he caught an incredulous look that looked very much like her mother. A look that said, _‘What the heck, freak?’_

“It was fine,” she said, bored. 

“How’s school going for you? Do you like playing soccer?”

Emma scoffed and fiddled with the strap to her practice bag. “Not really, no. But mom said I have to stay active, so I got to pick a sport, volleyball or soccer,” she said. Jonah grinned, thinking it sounded very much like something Amy would do to give her a daughter a brighter future. “It’s important to stay in shape, I was never any good at sports though,” Jonah commented. “Besides fencing in college,” he added on.

“I’m okay,” Emma admitted. Sports weren’t her favorite thing, she preferred being in the choir. She said as much to Jonah, and then they were silent for a while. When Jonah dropped her off at home, she would be alone until Amy came home. He had not yet moved into their apartment, because he and Amy wanted to give her enough time to adjust to the change in her home life.

Adam had moved out of their house. He had an apartment and he wasn’t dating anyone yet. They had alternating weekends with Emma and three days of the week Adam came and picked her up from school.

Jonah loved Amy and Emma. He wanted to be a bigger part of their lives. Now that the woman he loved loved him back, he didn’t see why he should hold back any more. He wanted to move in. He wanted to become a family, if only Emma would have him. Her approval was crucial.

“I hope you know how much you and your mother mean to me,” he humbly said to her. There was a lot of emotion behind his words, and Emma sensed that. She was an intuitive girl, like her mother. She had a lot of compassion so she softened at his words.

“I know that my dad made my mom angry a lot,” she said. “But when she talks about you, she’s always happy and smiling,” Emma honestly said. Emma shrugged. “You don’t have to sweat it so hard, I know you mean well. I know you’re an okay guy, if mom likes you.”

“I get that her and dad weren’t happy. Things were rough. They were always fighting, so this might be good for them,” she said. “I know mom’s happier.”

“What about your dad?”

“I think he’s gonna be okay,” Emma said. She chuckled. “He got a dog. He always has his projects to keep him busy, so I think he’ll be alright, too,” she said.

“What about you?” Jonah dared to venture to say.

“It’s amazing what you can get used to over time,” she said with a mocking smile on her face.


End file.
